legend_of_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Relic Event
Relics Relics are located in the middle of the kingdom map, surrounded by 4 Towers. King/Duke The alliance which occupies the Relics will govern the kingdom. Alliance leader would be the king with the sovereign power. The leader whose alliance occupies the Tower will be the Duke with corresponding rights. King and Duke's alliances will get silver reward every day. Scramble for Relics Scramble for Relics will open at intervals. During the scramble period, alliance which occupies the Relics or Tower will get certain points per second. Alliance which occupies the Relics or Tower immediately before the end of the Scramble War will get more bonus points. (Players without an alliance cannot participate in the scramble war.) After scramble, top 5 alliances and their leaders will get prizes. During the Scramble period, one alliance could occupy several Relics/Towers simultaneously. Those points will be accumulated. Corresponding to this, Alliance leader could assign all the titles in the occupied Relics/Towers. However, the leader could only gain the most powerful title and its Bonus. Protection period After the scramble war, if a domestic alliance gets the highest points, the Relics and Tower will be under Protection. During this period, the top-ranked alliance leader will become the king; leaders of the alliances ranking from 2 to 5 will become the Dukes. Foreign kingdom's alliance leader cannot become Duke; his position will be replaced by the domestic alliance leader ranking after him. During Protection period, one alliance could occupies only one Relics or Tower simultaneously. Conquered period After the scramble war, if a foreign kingdom's alliance gets the highest points, the Relics and Tower will be under conquered. During this period, players cannot fight for the Relics and Tower. There will not be a king but a conqueror (the top-ranked alliance leader). The positions of Duke will be vacant. Conquered period will not occur until the Kingdom vs. Kingdom event open. Points = Points per second = Relics: 30/s East Tower: 20/s South Tower: 19/s West Tower: 18/s North Tower: 17/s = Bonus points = Relics: 108,000 East Tower: 72,000 South Tower: 68,400 West Tower: 64,800 North Tower: 61,200 = Time = Scramble Time: 4 Hours Protection Time: 3 Days 20 Hours Conquered Time: 3 Days 20 Hours Questions about Relics Q1: How to get title? A: The leader of the alliance which occupies the Relics/Tower gains the King/Duke title. King/Duke could assign other titles to specific players. Tap a player's city on kingdom map and tap title button to assign a title to the player.Titles could be assigned to any player in your kingdom. (Except for player who already has a title) If King/Duke retire, all titles he/she assigned will be reset. Q2: How to get Relics Rewards? A: After the scramble period, the top 5 alliances will get a King’s/Duke’s gold chest and King/Duke will get extra gold prize. The alliance which occupies the Relics/Tower at UTC 0am gains a King’s/Duke’s silver chest and King/Duke gets extra silver prize. Q3: Could we occupy several Towers simultaneously? A: During Scramble period, alliance could occupies several Relics/Towers simultaneously. Corresponding to this, Alliance leader could operate all occupied towers to Grant Title, appoint Defense Hero and withdraw reinforce troops. However, the leader could only gain one of the highest Bonus. After the Scramble period, each alliance could occupies one Relics/Tower at most. Q4: How to defend Relics/Tower? A:King and Dukes are entitled to assign other Titles, appoint Defense Hero, send back reinforce Troops, and so on. Alliance member could send reinforce troop to defend Relics/Tower. If the Relic/Tower has been occupied by your allies before the rally or attacking troops arrive there, those troops would be converted to Defense Troops automatically. Q5: why is my marching speed so low? A:The marching across the Relics would slow down. Whether the starting point and destination was within the Relics or not, the Marching speed would be much slower than in other landforms. Q6: What’s the teleport rule on Ancient Battlefield? A: The Peace Shield would be canceled immediately after teleporting to the Ancient Battlefield. It is not allowed to use Peace Shield here as well. If your city is defeated here, it will be teleported randomly to other places in the kingdom immediately. Q7: Where does boost of Relics/Tower come from? A:The Building Boost, Researching Boost and Item Boost of Relics/Tower are the same with these Boosts of the leader whose alliance occupies the Relics/Tower. Q8: Can King/Duke use Peace Shield, Anti Scout and Fake Army in Relics/Tower? A:Items like Peace Shield, Anti-Scout and Fake Army don’t take effect in Relics/Tower. Q9: How to choose a defense hero? A: If the King/Duke doesn’t appoint a Defense Hero, system would automatically choose the one with highest Combat Bonus as the Defense Hero. Once the leader has appointed a Defense Hero, the system will not substitute Defense Hero any more. Q10: What’s the Troops Wounded Rate in Relics/Tower? A: The wounded rate in Relics/Tower is 90%. Q11: How many troops can I reinforce Relics/Tower? A: Each player could send several reinforce troops to defend Relics/Tower, no more than his/her march slots limit. Q12:How to view the distribution of defense troop in Relics/Tower? A: Tap “View Defense” to see the the Defense troops in Relics/Tower. Tap to view the total number of each unit.